Open Letter From the Duchess of Seastone
Penned by Merridyth Elizabeth Marwyn, 2nd Duchess of Seastone on March 1st, 624 K.C. during the March on the Highlands. My lords, ladies, noble Knights, and soldiers of the Grand Alliance, It is with a heavy heart and a troubled mind that I write to you this eighth day of March. As many of you know, the Horde has already broken the ceasefire which began shortly after Hellscream's defeat in Orgrimmar. This, I fear was but a beginning--a small taste of what we have yet to witness. I cannot imagine that there is one among you whose life has not been influenced by the past decades of war. Many have lost their lands, their income, and entire Kingdom's have fallen, but perhaps the worst of all is the tragic loss of life that we have suffered. Time and again, we have shown mercy to the Horde, and time and again, they have spit in our faces, declined the hand of mercy, and broken the fragile peace that we have achieved. The Horde has crossed our borders, and the Arathi Highlands stand on the brink of devastation. They intend to launch an offensive that may well bring the end of Alliance influence in our ancestral lands--the very cradle of human civilization, and the place we Marwyns have called home for more than a thousand years. With their forsaken allies, our enemies intend to blight our villages, and seize control of the ruins of Stromgarde City, from which they will be poised to push farther into Alliance territory. I have seen first hand the effects of forsaken blight. Our Lordaeronian and Gilnean neighbors have suffered these atrocities in the past, and one need only visit Southshore for a glimpse of what will remain of our villages if these monsters should achieve victory. As a land owner, my first duty is to the people who live and work on my land, and for some time, I have considered the proper course of action. Should I arm my tenants and ask them to stand and fight against this enemy? Perhaps I should, and yet most, having never held pikes in their lives would only be slaughtered by a trained army. No. This is not the Light's will, and so I have made the difficult decision to evacuate the civilians. I will not be responsible for a single innocent life being lost to forsaken blight. We who are capable of fighting must make our last stand in the very city which was once a bastion of hope for even the High Elves of Quel'Thalas when they found themselves under attack from the trolls. The city of Stromgarde has stood since the dawn of the Empire of Arathor, and its lords went on to found the Kingdoms of Lordaeron, Gilneas, Alterac, and mighty Stormwind. Now Stromgarde faces its darkest hour, and we who remain must look to our allies to help us prevent further atrocities from being committed. The Grand Alliance has proven time and again that together, we can triumph against even the most insurmountable odds. I believe with all my heart that if we can stand together now, we may yet have a chance at neutralizing the forsaken blight before it can be deployed, and once that is done, we may achieve victory in the Arathi Highlands. We invite you, our honorable and steadfast allies to join us within the walls of ancient Strom, that you may see for yourselves what will be lost if we are unable to throw back this host. We shall provide you with the most accurate and up-to-date intelligence, and together we shall formulate a plan of action. This conflict is not about honor and glory, but about protecting the innocent people of the Arathi Highlands, who wish nothing but to live in peace. For their sake, I pray you, lend your strength in the coming conflict. Light bless you all, Merridyth Elizabeth Marwyn Duchess of Seastone Category:Letters Category:March on the Highlands Category:Documents